


Рекорд

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Рекорд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Record / Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268476) by [AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen). 



Джейн сжимает край матраса с такой силой, что чудом не рвет простыню. А у нее ведь даже нет когтей! Зато тот, у кого они есть, очень осторожно прижимает их к внутренней поверхности ее бедер, ритмично вылизывая вагину — этот ритм поистине сводит с ума. Джейн дрожит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, дрожь зарождается где-то в центре живота и растекается по телу, заставляя сердце трепетать, а кровь бурлить. Вот на что похоже приближение четвертого оргазма. А Гаррус еще даже член в нее не вставил.

Тряхнув взлохмаченной головой и опустив лицо на согнутую руку, Джейн пытается сострить:

— Ты, что ли, на рекорд идешь, верзила?

Она чувствует, как изгибаются мандибулы, прижатые к ее коже, и Гаррус прикусывает клитор — легонько, едва прикоснувшись зубами. Его рот совсем рядом, и когда он начинает говорить, Джейн ощущает каждую вибрацию. Это даже лучше секса. Наверное. На самом деле кто же знает, ведь пока они занимались одной лишь прелюдией, а она уже готова умереть от удовольствия.

— Я в первый раз с тобой в одной постели. Могу я проявить немного энтузиазма?

— Даааааааааа… — тянет Джейн, пока звук «а» не переходит в долгий стон, потому что Гаррус сразу продолжает… проявлять энтузиазм. Ей хочется орать в подушку. Кажется, она успевает охрипнуть к тому моменту, когда Гаррус начинает тереть пальцем ее клитор, сначала вокруг, а потом посредине, и Джейн кончает и без сил растекается по постели, словно медуза, ловя ртом воздух.

Гаррус укладывается рядом с ней. От нее просто несет удовольствием, и он принюхивается, наслаждаясь этим запахом. Кто знал, что ее запах будет действовать на него как наркотик, когда он присоединился к команде «Нормандии» несколько лет назад? Гаррус проводит пальцами по шрамам на ее плече. Он едва касается кожи, но Джейн замечает его дрожь, как не может не заметить торчащий член, с которого капает на постель.

— Ты что-то собираешься с ним делать? — Она вслепую тянет руку и сжимает член у основания.

— Похоже, ты уже достаточно отдохнула. — От звуков его раскатистого голоса у Джейн снова намокает между ног. — Судя по тому, что можешь разговаривать.

Джейн даже голову не поворачивает; Гаррус сам приподнимает ее и ставит на колени, прижимаясь панцирем к ее спине. Ее ноги сдвинуты, бедра сжаты, он показывает ей, как сильно ее хочет, проталкивая твердый член между ее ягодиц.

— Скажи мне, Джейн, — спрашивает он, прижав головку члена к входу во влагалище, — что за любовники у тебя были, если ты валишься с ног всего от двух оргазмов?

«Четырех, придурок!» — хочется крикнуть в ответ, но он уже почти вошел, Джейн чувствует, какой он твердый и горячий, чувствует задницей бархатистую кожу, а спиной — жесткие костяные пластины. Она закрывает глаза.

— Куда им до тебя! — вот все, что ей удается сказать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Побочные эффекты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923555) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Salome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome)




End file.
